The present invention relates generally to a method for cutting a piece of meat in a manner which results in steak cuts and the steak cuts resulting from employing the disclosed method.
The present invention, while described below in terms of a particular cut of beef, has equal applicability to other forms of meat including pork, lamb, veal and also birds such as chicken, turkey, duck, etc., particularly the breast cut. The present invention is adapted to add significant value to meat by taking what would ordinarily be a relatively tough, lower value cut of meat and turning it into a higher value cut of meat which is tenderer and is particularly well suited to grilling, pan frying or the like. A cut of meat prepared in accordance with the method of the present invention is generally disk-like, cylindrical and has a thickness which may vary depending upon the desires of the consumer. In the presently preferred embodiment, the cut of meat comprises a cylinder having a diameter preferably in the range of 3 to 6 inches and having a thickness preferably in the range of about ⅛ inch to about 2½ inches. The cylindrical cut of meat includes generally radially extending cuts made through at least a portion thereof to establish a steak cut including a plurality of generally truncated pie-wedge shaped portions held together at the center which can be conveniently separated after cooking for consumption or for further cutting, if desired.